


Accidental Omega

by Timcanpy_Sees_All



Series: Alpha and Omega Chronicles [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alpha Kanda Yuu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boredom is bad for me, M/M, Omega Lenalee, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Smut, alpha allen, beta Lavi, omega lavi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timcanpy_Sees_All/pseuds/Timcanpy_Sees_All
Summary: Lavi was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and thanks to his eyepatch, he couldn't dodge the potion accidentally hurled his way fast enough.
Relationships: Allen Walker/Lenalee Lee, Kanda Yuu/Lavi
Series: Alpha and Omega Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192409
Kudos: 9





	Accidental Omega

Observant. Impartial. Unattached.

Three words that described the Bookman clan, and ones Lavi found himself struggling with lately. Since joining the Black Order as an exorcist, he’d found himself getting more and more involved in each conflict, reveling in each victory and quietly mourning the losses. They had become his comrades, and he theirs. Even though he wasn’t supposed to, he considered them friends.

It also didn’t help that his beta-ness didn’t offer much protection against his coworkers’ charms.

As Bookman’s apprentice, he’d been trained to resist the pheromones of alphas and omegas from the start. Impartiality was a must, and even the beta-est of betas could be swayed by the commanding growl of an alpha or the sweet smile of an omega. Prepubescence had allowed Gramps to inoculate him before their pheromones could take effect, and Lavi was more than grateful when puberty hit and he became _all_ too aware of those around him. Especially the alphas. Beta or no, highly trained or not, Lavi found the pull of alphas difficult to ignore.

Especially one alpha in particular. It wasn’t just the fun of teasing the man that drew Lavi to Kanda. That nice scent of soap mixed with his natural musk and lotus kept his attention, attracted him like a moth to a flame. He just had to be careful, else he’d get burned.

When Kanda wasn’t around, he satisfied himself with picking on Allen instead. Lately, it had become increasingly easy to get a rise out of the alpha only he knew about.

“I still can’t believe Komui hasn’t figured out you’re banging—”

Though Lavi had said this quietly, Allen still slapped a hand over his mouth to silence him. Red to the tips of his ears, he hissed, “Shut up!” He glanced around quickly, and finding no one but his blond shadow, asked, “How do you know about that anyway?”

He tapped the tip of his nose. “The nose knows, Allen. I can smell you all over Lenalee.”

“There is no way you got close enough to her to smell that.”

“What can I say? I’ve got a good schnoz.”

Link set a heavy hand on Lavi’s shoulder. “I’d appreciate you not sexually harassing my charge in front of me.”

Lavi shot him a cheeky grin. “So I can do it when you’re not around?”

“Need I remind you that I’m always around?”

Teasing Link was a bonus. “You have to use the bathroom sometime.”

The CROW was about to make some comment back, but a shout of, “Look out!” had him and Allen hastily getting out of the way. To Lavi’s misfortune, the projectile came from his blind spot, and so because of that damned eyepatch, he didn’t see the graceful arc of the bottle and the way the little stopper came loose before it was too late. Sticky blue doused his hair and face. He spluttered and spat out the sickly-sweet concoction and wiped his eye. “What the heck?”

“Oh my gosh, are you okay?!” Lenalee rushed forward with a towel. “I’m so sorry!”

The entire science section stood back with matching looks of horror. All but Komui. “He’ll be fine. It only affects alphas.”

“Are you sure about that?” Reever demanded, decking his boss atop the head. This wouldn’t be the first time he’d made something with unintended consequences. That Komuvitan D incident was still fresh in all their minds.

Lavi took the towel and scrubbed the potion from his face. _Blech._ Nope, not effective. Try as he might, it left a film on his skin that made the towel want to stick there too. “Don’t you guys have an emergency shower or something? This stuff isn’t coming off.”

Johnny jumped to his feet. “This way!”

The gunk was stubborn. Lavi scrubbed at his face in the sink until his skin turned pink, and still a thin layer of it adhered to him. He groped blindly for more soap. It itched, too, and he called, “What _is_ this stuff anyway?”

“My brother was trying to make something to turn alphas into betas,” Lenalee explained. “I told him to throw it out, but when he refused, Reever tried to take it. There was a bit of a scuffle, and… well…”

“Lemme guess, he thinks there’s an alpha courting you?”

She bit her lip. “He’s just worried, and I don’t blame him. Most alphas… well, I’m sure you’ve seen how they act around omegas.” She didn’t need to include the _when they’re in heat_ part _,_ which lately had been happening with increasing frequency for her despite the suppressants.

In fact, if his nose was picking up on it right, she’d probably be throwing herself at Allen again by week’s end. _Lucky guy._

At last, the concoction peeled from his face. He moved on to his hair. “He should just work out better suppressants for you, or maybe some alpha repellent. Could probably make a fortune off of it, too. ‘Alpha-Be-Gone’ or something like that.”

Lenalee giggled. “I could get behind that. No more sleazeballs hitting on me during missions.”

“He could test it on Yuu. Just put it around his soba and see how he reacts. The more pissed off he gets, the more we know it’s working.”

She stifled the giggles. “That’s mean!”

“We could drop some between him and Allen next time they start arguing and see how fast they break it up.”

That time she broke down into uncontrollable laughter. “Okay, _that’s_ a good use for it!”

Lavi shut off the water and toweled off his dripping hair. The potion’s perfume still clung to him from the droplets that stained his clothes, smelling just a little like... _Gross._ “Did he use omega pheromones in this or something?”

Lenalee sniffed. Her nose wrinkled a little. “It does smell like that, doesn’t it… Want me to ask him?”

He slung the towel around his neck to keep water from dripping down the back of his shirt. “I think I’d rather not know.”

* * *

By evening, Lavi felt… off. He’d changed clothes, taken two showers, but he couldn’t escape the potion’s smell. The reek of peonies and oranges was starting to give him a headache, and no matter how many times he washed his hair, the scent stubbornly stuck around.

Come next morning, the stench had strengthened its hold. It had spread to his sheets and pillows, engulfing him in the sickly sweet. The headache was worse, and now he felt too warm and sluggish. He kicked the sheet away, happy to escape the cloying aroma and the warm.

Bookman frowned at him as he descended the ladder from the top bunk. “You look ill,” he commented.

 _No shit._ He felt it too. Sluggish and feverish, and without his sheet, chilled. He shivered and groped for the blanket on the floor. His master pressed a cool hand to his forehead.

“Stay in bed,” the old man intoned. “You’ve caught a cold.”

If it was a cold, he wouldn’t be smelling that damned mix of floral and fruit. But Bookman was right. It was probably something mild like that. “Sure thing, Gramps.”

“I’ll bring you up some breakfast. Stay here and rest.” Lavi was more than happy to agree.

Though as the morning wore on and stomach cramps joined the headache and lethargy, Lavi began to reevaluate his promise. The gnawing, empty feeling in his lower abdomen made it hard to sleep as he’d originally planned, and maybe he was going crazy, but was that citrusy floral smell getting worse? The air was _thick_ with it. Part of him was convinced he could just take a knife and cut a chunk out of the atmosphere with how syrupy and solid it felt around him.

Lavi shoved the blanket aside for the fifth time and forced himself to sit up. The cramps abated slightly with moving his stiff muscles, but peeling the sweaty cotton shirt he’d slept in and shrugging on a clean one proved difficult with the twinges that left him wanting to curl up in any position that would make the discomfort stop. Yeah, definitely time to go see the nurse. He must be having some kind of delayed allergic reaction. That was a thing, wasn’t it?

Dressed—albeit in a T-shirt and sweats—Lavi slipped out of his room and down the hall. He had to stop a few times as his gut seized and tied itself in knots, leaving him grunting in pain and his breathing labored. Sweat broke out on his brow and trickled down his neck. Shivers and chills wracked him when the fever didn’t tempt him to rip off the thin fabric he wore.

It was on one of these quick breaks to catch his breath that Lenalee found him leaning heavily against a wall. At first she sighed and readied an admonishment for him getting out of bed when he was so obviously ill, but as she approached and caught a whiff of the scent thick in the air around him, her eyes widened and her pace picked up. She felt his forehead, checked his pulse with slight fingers against his wrist, carefully pushed sweaty hair back to check his neck, all while shaking her head in disbelief. Lavi assisted, tilting his head away, embarrassed by the small whine as she stepped back and stared at him.

“You’re…” She shook her head again, then tore open the little paper parcel she’d been carrying. Inside was a little pill bottle filled with tablets. She broke the seal and shook one out. “Lavi, I need you to take this right now.”

It took far too much effort to focus his gaze on the medicine. He drifted to the bottle. Heat suppressants? “But that’s your medicine, isn’t it?” he slurred, and frowned.

“We don’t have time for the nurse to get you your own. It’ll be fine. Just take it.” She held it out to him.

“Betas aren’t supposed to take that stuff.”

“You are _definitely_ not a beta right now, Lavi. Take it. You’re in heat.”

Something in his abdomen contracted painfully, and with a hiss, Lavi slowly lowered himself to the ground. “I’m not in heat,” he protested. “I’m a beta. This is probably my appendix or something. Gotta… get to the infirmary.”

Lenalee knelt beside him. “It hurts right here, right?” She poked him just below his belly, well above his crotch but a little too close for his comfort. He grimaced and shifted away. “That’s not your appendix. That is one-hundred percent you going into heat.”

“I’m a _beta_. Always have been.”

“Not right now you aren’t. Take it.” She tried to force the tablet between his lips, but he squirmed away. “Lavi!”

“You’re wrong,” he cried petulantly. “I’m not an omega. I’m—”

“What the fuck is this?”

Two omega heads swiveled to stare down the hall where Kanda stood, hand on the hilt of his Mugen. Just behind him, Allen had frozen, arms raised to pummel Kanda for some slight or other, though whatever it was had been forgotten when they’d run into the fog of pheromones. The smaller of the pair of alphas jumped back at the first whiff, hand over his mouth, while his guard dog retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket to press against his own nose and mouth to protect himself. Even betas could get a little squirrely when faced with an omega in unmedicated heat.

Kanda did no such thing, only glared at the unfamiliar scene. Lenalee he’d smelled plenty of times. The gentle breeze of lily of the valley and tea that followed in her wake was a comfort so long as it wasn’t overpowering. This… stench, on the other hand, was about as far from that as possible. It filled his lungs, made his pulse quicken just a little, but the source left him baffled. Lenalee was the only omega here. Lenalee and that obnoxious beta…

Wait, Lavi _was_ a beta, wasn’t he? The flush of his cheeks and the slightly swollen gland on the back of his neck made Kanda unsure. Especially when Lavi squirmed at the sight of him and Allen and their growing alpha scents mixing with the sweet fertile smell of _omega_.

He got confirmation when Lavi’s pants darkened.

Lavi recoiled and squirmed, squeezing his legs together to hide the sensation of something slick starting to wet his boxers. Fuck, now he was diarrhetic, too? He whimpered, the perfect picture of an omega as his blush deepened and his pants became uncomfortably tight and damp.

“Allen, give me a hand,” Lenalee called, once again trying to get Lavi to take the suppressant tablet and being turned down by an increasingly distracted and distraught Lavi.

His guard gave him a look, and Allen dug in his pocket for a handkerchief of his own before approaching cautiously. Sure, tempting an offer as Lavi presenting might be, he had _some_ self-control. “What do you need?”

“Make him take this.”

He debated a moment on the best tact and decided on a Cross-like approach over Mana’s gentle goading. Channeling his master best he could, he took the tablet from Lenalee and gruffly ordered in as alpha a tone as he could manage, “Open up.”

Lavi fidgeted and shook his head. Allen ordered him again, letting more of his carefully controlled alpha musk add to his authority. This time, Lavi hesitantly did as told, and Allen pressed the little pill onto his tongue. “Swallow.” Lavi made a face as he complied.

Eyes glassy and pupils dilated, he let his head fall back against the wall, unconsciously tilting to expose his scent gland to the alpha before him. “Will it stop now?” he whined.

“Afraid not,” Lenalee admitted with a sigh. Her friend whined again, and she allowed. “It should shorten it for you though. Keep you from getting accidentally knocked up, at least.”

Both Lavi and Allen balked at this. The former, suddenly more himself in a moment of startled clarity, attempted levity. “Last I checked, Allen’s got no tits. I’m not interested. Big breasted ladies for me, thanks.”

Somehow able to keep her voice level despite the irritation plain as day on her face, Lenalee said, “Trust me, preferences mean nothing when it’s this bad. I wasn’t thinking of Allen anyway. Kanda could take care of you for a bit.”

His jaw dropped, and he looked between the other almost-forgotten alpha and Lenalee. “Yuu’s not a chick either!” he sputtered. “He’s got a great bod, but—”

Kanda interrupted the babbling with a growled out, “ _You_ deal with his sorry ass.”

“Would if I could,” Lenalee replied primly, “but I can’t. I can’t take care of Lavi or else Komui will freak out.”

“Then have the Moyashi do it.”

Her expression stiffened, and while she didn’t say it, it was clear to the closer pair that she wasn’t about to share _her_ alpha. Instead, she informed him, “Allen’s room is clear across the Order. We’d never get Lavi there in time. Your room’s just down the hall.”

“That rabbit isn’t going anywhere near my room.”

Allen strolled back to Kanda and Link. “What, afraid of a little omega?” he challenged, straightening to his full height before the other alpha. Posturing for dominance was normal between alphas, as was the more mundane sort of squabbling between Allen and Kanda, but this had a different feel to it. More like rival alphas chasing the same mate. Link raised an eyebrow in question but went ignored.

He leaned in, and quietly so Lenalee and Lavi couldn’t hear, Allen hissed, “Afraid you can’t keep up with one horny omega? Wow, I thought you were supposed to be strong, but if you don’t have the stamina…”

Kanda’s hand shot up to the front of Allen’s shirt and threw him against the wall. Allen grinned darkly. “Oh wait, I know,” Allen continued to goad, “you’re afraid you can’t satisfy him. You put on a strong alpha front, but your dick’s too—”

 _Thud._ Kanda’s fist cracked the wall a hair’s breadth from Allen’s face. “Shut up,” he snarled.

“Make me, Bakanda.”

Kanda tsked and released his hold of Allen’s shirt. He spun to face Lenalee and Lavi, crossed the space in four long strides, and hauled Lavi up by the upper arm. Then he stormed away, the redheaded omega stumbling along in his wake.

Lenalee watched this impassively a moment, then brushed her skirt off when she stood. “Sneaky, Allen,” she said. “You’re lucky he didn’t murder you for that.”

“He’ll probably forget by the time they’re done,” he replied with a shrug. He looked at her a little confused when she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his neck. “What’s up?”

“I know you were just trying to get him to go after Lavi, but that was kind of hot.” She batted her eyelashes at him.

Link coughed beside them. “Do try to remember that we’re in a public hallway.”

The pair separated quickly. Their personal omega and alpha perfume swirled in the air, mixing with Lavi’s and Kanda’s, and the CROW just sighed. _Teenagers._ He wasn’t paid enough to deal with these two.

* * *

As the anger provoked by Allen subsided, replaced steadily by a rising lust, Kanda realized he’d been had. It was too late to turn Lavi away, though. The omega’s brief rally had faded, and he now laid curled on Kanda’s bed, whimpering uncharacteristically as he hugged a pillow to his stomach in the hopes that the pressure would help abate the painful return of heat cramps.

Worse, his damned stench was flooding Kanda’s personal space, alluring in a way Kanda wasn’t used to, even with his limited exposure to Lenalee on a bad day.

“Hey, Yuu?”

The strained note of Lavi’s voice made Kanda stiffen. “Stop calling me that,” he barked.

Lavi continued like he hadn’t heard, which he might not have considering how far gone he seemed. “I know I said I only liked ladies with big tits earlier, but… I’m kinda game for anyone.”

 _No shit._ It was the babbling of a needy omega. When it came to an omega in heat, preference went right out the window. Male, female, it didn’t matter as long as their lover was an alpha. The same was true in the reverse to a lesser extent. Faced with an omega in full unmedicated heat, lesser alphas would gobble up their prey without the least thought to sexual preference.

“Yuu?”

Spell broken, Kanda turned away quickly. He’d been staring too long. The fabric of his sleeveless shirt became uncomfortably constrictive, and he peeled the sweaty article off. The muscles of his back rippled as he tossed it on the floor, and Lavi watched, entranced. Kanda noticed that, too, thanks to the burst of pheromones released in response and made an irritable noise.

“I’m leaving.” He snatched a different shirt off the floor, not caring whether it was clean or dirty.

Lavi scrambled off the bed. “No!”

He tripped over his own feet, and Kanda was there to catch him before he hit the ground. His heart pounded in his chest, matched only by Kanda’s. Heated skin met the samurai exorcist’s forearm as Lavi steadied himself.

He licked dry lips. “I don’t want you to leave,” he choked out. “Stay. Please?”

“Tch.” Kanda glared at his bed and did his best to ignore the delicious scent of presenting omega. “It’s my room. I should be kicking you out.”

He didn’t though. Instead, he shoved Lavi onto the bed and turned once more to go. Lavi whined and shifted uneasily. “Please stay?” he pleaded, fainter this time. Pain flickered across his features with another bout of cramps, and he rolled onto his side to curl up. More slick soaked into his pants, and he whimpered at the uncomfortable feeling.

“Why should I?”

A needy omega whine slipped past his lips. “I want you. Please, alpha?”

Dark eyes narrowed dangerously. “No.”

Lavi pushed himself up, and with a dazed expression opened his arms for a hug. “Please, Yuu?”

“Stop calling me that.” This would bite him in the ass, but he sat on the bed beside the redhead. He wouldn’t do anything. He wasn’t that kind of an ass hole, no matter what Allen said. Kanda would just… he wrapped Lavi up in his arms and nuzzled Lavi’s neck… scent him a little, get him comfortable, and then he’d leave.

His omega purred contentedly as he relaxed. Again, he pleaded, “Please?”

Fuck, his resolve was wavering. “No.” And yet he kissed Lavi’s neck, tasting the heady mix of pheromones saturating that damned gland. That broke him.

His hands flew to the hem of Lavi’s shirt and practically tore it off. The pants and boxers followed shortly after, tossed to the floor and summarily forgotten as Lavi eagerly spread his legs. His erection bobbed between them, already leaking precum from the head. Kanda ducked down and lapped it up, letting a feral growl vibrate in his throat.

Male omegas were inconvenient as hell. Females were built of sturdier stuff. Males, on the other hand, needed more preparation, but in his aroused state, Kanda was loathe to give it. He didn’t want to hear complaints later, though, and so he pried open Lavi’s puckered, slicked hole with a finger.

The omega bucked his hips and cried out wantonly, the tight muscles quickly giving way to the sharp stretch. Impatient, Kanda added a second before he’d gotten used to the first and drove them back and forth. Wet slurping filled the air, joining the moans and groans when he worked in a third digit. It wasn’t enough, but it was a start. More slick eased the way for his alpha, and Lavi reached up to crush Kanda’s lips against his own.

They had a brief battle for dominance, but Lavi quickly gave over to Kanda’s lead. Tongues danced, and Lavi’s fingers loosened the ponytail to tangle in dark tresses. Kanda growled and bit his lip, earning a whimper, but Lavi got the message: no hair pulling. He let his hands fall to the bed on either side of his head.

His alpha’s face moved down to his neck, kissing and mouthing the sensitive, flushed skin there. Lavi shivered and whined, “Yuu…” then gasped and screamed out, “Yuu!” as those fingers inside him prodded something that sent him spiraling over the edge. Hot cum splashed his stomach, and his body spasmed as he saw stars. Teeth grazed over heated skin, and clarity jolted back into his brain. He shoved his hands against Kanda’s chest, and though the alpha grumbled, he reluctantly pulled back.

“What?”

Lavi touched the swollen gland, panic overriding lust for a few brief moments. “Y-you didn’t bite me, did you?”

“Fuck no. Like hell I want to mate your sorry ass.” Even horny as hell, Kanda had standards.

He found no blood or toothmarks. Relief flooded his system, and with that relief came a rush of hormones that reminded him they weren’t done. Coming undone once wasn’t enough, and with those long, calloused fingers having slipped free when his alpha pulled away, there was nothing for desperate muscles to draw in post-orgasm.

Lavi let out a disappointed moan and seized the sheets as heat sent shivers down his spine to his groin. Any relief firing his load had brought was quickly undone as his cock grew hard again without assistance. “Yuu… I need you…”

“Fucking needy omega,” Kanda groused, though it didn’t come out as harsh as he’d wanted it to. Irritated, he showed his displeasure by roughly grabbing Lavi’s hip and hauling him onto his stomach. Instinctually, Lavi got his knees underneath him to present his ass. More slick ran down his thighs and the underside of his cock in keen anticipation, and Kanda found himself rumbling his approval as he fought with his own pants.

Sinking into a virgin omega’s heat was an ambrosia Kanda never thought to consider before. So tight, even with his ministrations earlier, and so eager to please. Lavi shifted uncomfortably at the girth, rising a little and ruining the graceful arch of his back with a hiss. More slick eased the way, and he settled back down with a groan as pleasure rippled through them both.

“Damn rabbit,” Kanda growled, rocking his hips and enjoying the friction. He pulled back a little more and thrust in harder, earning a gasp. “Fucking omega.” Muscles spasmed around his cock, and he leaned forward to snarl and bite at Lavi’s shoulder. He rammed into him again, and Lavi moaned loudly.

Words lost meaning as he worked into his omega, drowned out by wet slaps and slurps and moans and groans. Lavi met each thrust and cried out again and again as that cock pounded away inside him. Strong fingers left bruises on Lavi’s hips while the other hand tangled in Lavi’s hair.

The pressure was back, building into a sweet crescendo as his manhood bobbed and wept between his legs. A shaky hand left the sheets to grasp his length. Kanda growled and bit, leaving red marks on his shoulder. “No,” and Lavi went back to fisting the sheets, whining for attention to that area too.

Kanda slammed into him a few more times, and when his knot started to catch, obliged his omega. A calloused palm fondled him, tugged at his length in time with Kanda’s thrusts. It was too good, too much. Lavi bucked his hips as both lost their rhythm in the final carnal throes of lust.

Lavi came first, semen splattering the bedding beneath him with a cry of, “Yuu!” His insides spasmed and tightened like a vice, earning a grunt from his alpha. Moments later, Kanda rammed his knot past the tight ring of muscles and grunted his own completion. Heat flooded his channel; not a drop spilled as the omega clamped down around him. Both moaned and whined and rocked in tandem as more and more seed spurted into Lavi.

Drowsy with post-coital bliss, Lavi let what could go limp do so, though his thighs and lower back protested the lack of break given them. Something dripped on Lavi’s shoulder, startling him momentarily awake. It was probably just sweat, but curious, Lavi turned his head. Kanda looked away hurriedly, face hidden with bangs and dark locks. His shoulders shook, probably from the exertion, or…

 _Wait…_ “Yuu, are you crying?”

Kanda’s head snapped back and the glare locked on target. Sure enough, his eyes glistened just a bit. “Shut up,” he growled, grabbing at his omega and repositioning them both with little regard to their tie. Lavi hissed in mild discomfort as the knot pulled.

“Gentle, Yuu. I’m your baby mama now, aren’t I?”

The arms that had snaked their way around his waist for want of a better resting place stiffened. Lavi snorted. “I’m joking. Allen made me take that awful medicine, remember? Post-nut clarity not a thing for you?”

An irritated tsk sounded behind him, and moments later, teeth sank into his ear. Lavi yelped. “Don’t joke about that shit.”

“Hey, you’re the one who knotted me. Could’ve pulled out.” He yawned, drowsiness returning now that they were settled. Yuu was just so warm... His eyelids drooped. “How long’s your knot usually last?”

“Fuck if I know.”

A sleepy grin spread across the Bookman apprentice’s face. “Wait, was I your first? Did I take your V-card?”

“Other way around, stupid.”

“Nope. You’re the first alpha to rail me,” he stifled a yawn, “but I’ve got lots of notches in my belt.”

Another irritable tsk. “Shut up and sleep, rabbit.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Didn’t have to tell him twice. Lavi snuggled a little closer to Kanda’s chest, and a little purr escaped him as long fingers carded through lightly tangled red hair.

* * *

Lavi woke with a start and stared around the empty room in groggy confusion. This wasn’t his bed. How had he gotten here again?

The stifling aroma of heat and sex reminded him, as did the sensation of cum dripping from his sore ass and the spunk partially dried on his abdomen. He shuddered, though whether from disgust or pleasure, he would be hard-pressed to say. _Best not to think about it too much._

He stood on shaky legs and collected his discarded shirt and pants, the latter of which were still damp. Lavi made a face. No way was he putting those back on without a thorough run through the wash. He’d have to scavenge. Kanda’s pants would be a little tight, but that was better than running through the Order buck naked and covered in funk.

Just as he pulled the drawer open to fish around for boxers, a voice said flatly, “The hell are you doing?”

“Just borrowing your clothes. Don’t know if you know this, but mine’re kinda gross right now.” With a triumphant grin, he found boxers in the next drawer down.

“You’re not borrowing _anything_ , carrot.”

“Oh, so I’m a carrot now?” Lavi stepped into the boxer shorts. A little tight as predicted, but they would do for now. He moved on to locating pants, kneeling to better access the bottom drawer. “I think I preferred being a rabbit. They get to fuck a lot.”

Kanda tsked as he always did and shoved Lavi aside with a booted foot. The junior Bookman let out a bark of laughter as he rolled and grinned up at the man who’d just fucked him. Then his bright green eye alighted on the tray he held. “Oh? What’d you bring me?” He held out his hands expectantly and made a grabby motion. Kanda sneered and shoved it into ungrateful hands.

Lifting the cover, his face lit up. “Jerry’s special seafood pasta!” Beyond content, Lavi shoveled it right in. It turned out, heat sex took a lot out of a guy, and he hadn’t realized how hungry he was until he’d smelled that delicious food.

Another grumpy sound reverberated in Kanda’s throat, and Lavi followed his gaze to the disheveled bedding. “I’ll help ya clean up later,” Lavi said around mouthfuls. The Allen-like behavior of talking around food earned a frown. “Just need a shower and a change of clothes first.”

“…There’s no point.”

Lavi paused. “What do you mean?”

Kanda drew a bottle of pills from his pocket and chucked them at Lavi’s head. The other exorcist easily caught them and read the prescription label. _Take one after every sexual encounter,_ it read in the head nurse's neat script, _and for seven days after the last._ He frowned at the instructions. “No offense, Yuu, but I don’t think my ass can take another round. Besides, heat’s done. I’m fine now. Back to my old beta-y self.”

“It’s a _cycle,_ ” groused the alpha, probably parroting back whatever the nurse had told him. “You’ll be in and out of heat for a couple _days_.”

“Days?” Lavi repeated. “Lenalee’s only out of commission for one!”

“She’s medicated. You’re not, stupid.”

“And now I’m stupid.” He rolled his eye and went back to reading the label. Lavi wasn’t a chemist or medical expert by any means, but he recognized many of the compounded ingredients from quick glances at Lenalee’s suppressants. “Why am I supposed to take these every time we fuck? Thought these were daily.”

Kanda grunted and shifted awkwardly. He dodged the question poorly with a vague, “I’m… more virile than other alphas.”

“Bragging gets you nowhere,” Lavi quipped back. “What did the nurse actually say?”

The alpha crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. After a long moment, he grunted, “My seal.”

“Seal?” He’d heard about that somewhere, hadn’t he? In some old report or other he’d snuck a peek at for historical purposes. “Oh, your tatt. That’s why you heal so quick, isn’t it?” Lavi popped open the bottle of pills and shook one out.

“…It can affect other people too through my blood.”

Lavi’s hand stopped moving to his mouth. He closed his fist around the pill and let it drop back down. “What, they think you have super sperm?” The grimace set on Kanda’s face told him that was the case. “What’s it gonna do? Live in my ass for a week? I’m not an omega. I can’t get knocked up.”

“You’re in fucking heat, rabbit,” snapped Kanda, alpha pheromones uncharacteristically increasing around him with rage. Usually, the exorcist held it back. Even pissed off, he rarely radiated that intoxicating mix of lotus and musk.

The scent clung to Lavi’s nose and tongue, and he squirmed as the cramps niggled at him. “Fuck, Yuu…” he breathed, panting to get more of that delicious alpha smell.

Kanda reined it back, but the air was still heavy with the sign of his virility. “Take your damn pills, rabbit. I’ll take care of your sorry ass again.”

* * *

The next few weeks were a slurry of tests, check-ups, and on-and-off cramps (not of the heat variety, and Lavi thanked whatever greater power might or might not have been out there for that). His mysterious omega-affliction was traced, to nobody’s surprise, back to Komui’s crazy concoction, and the director of headquarters was summarily punished by his sister. The lack of Lenalee hugs and coffee made him withdrawn, but it was hard to feel sorry for him after the medicated hell Lavi had to be put through.

His heat had lasted four days, and the suppressants he had to take after made him miserable with cramps and nausea. The doctors refused to budge on dosages, however. Turns out, his joke about super sperm hadn’t been far off, though the fear wasn’t quite that it would take up residence the way he’d thought. What they’d hypothesized (and after some tests, found they weren’t far off the mark) was that the semen would render the suppressants ineffective by increasing his metabolism of the drug. They extended the drug regimen, just to be safe. Even if it did make him crampy and moody.

So it was with a sigh of relief when a month later, the doctors said he could stop taking the hormones from hell. The omega gland that had sprouted due to Komui’s potion had shrunk, and the uterus they’d picked up via ultrasound had atrophied to nothing. No more pregnancy risk, no more heats. Lavi was back to basic beta once more.

After one last brief chastisement from Bookman—even the old panda couldn’t hold this scientific catastrophe against him for long—Lavi was free to go. He stretched his arms over his head and happily ambled in the cafeteria’s direction, fully intending to stuff himself and maybe this time beat Allen at an eating contest. Halfway there, a certain dark and brooding someone caught his eye, and he felt a change of plans was in order.

“Yuu!” he sang as he threw his arms around the alpha. The other man stiffened and grunted in irritation, but after fucking Lavi senseless for half a week, he’d become more tolerant of late. “Congratulations! You’re not the father!” When Kanda looked at him askance, he clarified, “I’m not pregnant. Whatever shit was in that nightmare potion Komui made’s worn off.”

Kanda’s eyebrow twitched. “Idiot.”

“Funny, Gramps said the same thing.”

As usual, Kanda tsked and shrugged out of the hug. He walked away, and Lavi kept step beside him. “Damn it, rabbit. Stop following me.”

“I’m heading to the cafeteria for some well-earned lunch. What about you?”

“…Fuck.”

“Oh? What’s that?” Lavi poked his cheek. “We’re going the same way then?” When Kanda nodded, the slightest of movements that if he hadn’t been watching, Lavi would have missed it, the junior Bookman grinned. “Mind if I join you?”

“Don’t care.” Kanda’s pace picked up. Lavi matched it.

After a few moments, Lavi said, “I never thanked you, did I?”

Kanda’s brow furrowed. “For what?”

“For taking care of me. Bet you hated having to do all that.”

The slightest pink dusted Kanda’s cheeks, and the man quickly looked away. “Whatever,” he huffed. And then, “It wasn’t as bad as I thought.”

Lavi hummed to himself. “So if I asked for that kind of favor again…?” Kanda’s head whipped back around, and he stared at Lavi, wide-eyed. Lavi shrugged. “I kind of liked it. Wouldn’t mind trying it again when we’re both in our right minds.”

Kanda tsked and looked away again to hide the red creeping into his cheeks. For a few more moments, silence reined supreme, and Lavi wondered if he went to far. Then, “Fine. Food first though.”

He found himself grinning like an idiot. Lavi could stay detached and have a little fun at Kanda's expense, couldn’t he? And besides, what Bookman didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.


End file.
